Episode 145
|Image = Real Nightmare.png |Story Kanji Title = リアルナイトメア |Story Romaji Title = Riaru Naitomea |Adopted = |Air Date = August 25, 2012 |Episode = 145 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = Unleashed Despair |Next Episode = The Spiral of Time |Adopted 2 = }} is the 145th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 25, 2012. Whilst Natsu and the Jiggle Butt Gang try to figure out a way to escape their prison cell, the Fairy Tail guild is visited by Jean-Luc, Will Neville's grandson, who explains the true nature of the Infinity Clock and what it can do. Vowing to stop such an outcome, the guild boards Christina to fly up to the clock, with Mirajane confronting Racer alone when he tries to stop them. However, any hope of victory seems futile, as Brain II and Imitatia use Anti-Link on Lucy, claiming control of the clock and the destruction it causes for themselves. Synopsis Natsu awakens in the Zentopia prison after having been captured by Imitatia and Byro Cracy. He is not alone though; the Jiggle Butt Gang have also been placed in the cell with him, and after informing him of his whereabouts Natsu remembers Lucy and tries to break the bars to the cell, only to be repelled by a Magic barrier. After convincing Natsu it is pointless to keep attacking the barrier to try and escape, the Gang explain that the reason they are imprisoned is because they came to Zentopia to investigate the "treasure" being held there. Despite being caught, the trio unknowingly overheard Lapointe and another church member discussion malicious plans about the Archbishop and the pilgrims outside the church. Deciding that something truly evil is afoot, the locked up group put their heads together and come up with a plan to escape. Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, news has gotten out to the others of Lucy and Natsu's capture and Michelle's true identity. When Elfman tries to blame himself for what happened, Cana wipes it aside, stating that her cards never predicted Brain II's appearance at Kardia Cathedral, and that her pairings for the teams had been tampered with out of their favour. Before the group can decide what to do next, the Archaeology Society arrives, asking to see Lucy. When asked why they need to talk with her, the men state that they have some important things to tell her regarding the thing in the sky, but upon being told of Lucy's fate, decide that the seriousness of the situation can allow them to tell everyone. The leader of the society, Jean-Luc, then steps forward, revealing himself to be Will Neville's grandson. Ignoring the surprised reactions of the guild, he goes on to say that he is on good terms with Lucy's father, and dedicated his life to making sure the Infinity Clock stayed sealed away. He explains that a while back he received word that the hand of the Infinity Clock had been uncovered during an excavation, but by the time he had heard the part had already fallen into the hands of Jude, who he immediately went to meet. Upon finding him, Jean-Luc made sure to wrap the hand in Magic cloth to seal it's Magic, and then had Jude promise to find a place to keep the hand sealed away forever. Figuring out that this task was the reason Jude sent the hand to Lucy, the guild asks just how dangerous the Infinity Clock is. Jean-Luc replies that the clock activates "Real Nightmare", something that controls people's perception of time. When asked what this lack of perception will do to everyone, Jean-Luc tells them that when a person loses perception of time their memories become distorted, leading to their consciousness breaking down, which in turn makes the person lose all sense of self. Deciding things definitely will turn to chaos should this activate, Fairy Tail immediately accepts Jean-Luc's request to stop the Infinity Clock, vowing to get Lucy and Natsu as they do. Concurrently, Klodoa brags about Brain II and Imitatia's power and deception in front of Lucy, who has been hung on a huge mechanical device. Upset, Lucy asks Michelle how she could betray her, though the woman replies that she is not Michelle, and asks Lucy to stop referring to her as such. Back at the guild, Jean-Luc explains that a biological link between Celestial Spirit Mages was keeping the Infinity Clock sealed, with the group confirming that the Oracion Seis' goal was to use Anti-Link to destroy the said bond. However, he also explains that a Celestial Spirit Mage hit with such a spell goes into a chrysalis-like state for one hundred years. Brain II, also explaining this to Lucy, states should she be sacrificed and go into this state, the Infinity Clock will finally be theirs to command. Lucy screams that she does not want to be used in such a way, though Imitatia tries to point out that she was in a similar state when sealed in Fairy Sphere on Tenrou Island, though Lucy points out that seven years is much less than one hundred. Going on, Lucy states that the only way she managed to overcome the time she lost was due to her friends, realising that the sealed Celestial Spirit Mages will have no such aid when they awaken after one hundred years. Listening, but unmoved, Midnight states that Lucy shall be cursed in a similar way. Trying to appeal to Imitatia, Lucy states that she was happy to meet her, though after the two argue over the truth of their relationship, Brain II interrupts to put his plan into action. Glad that Fairy Tail has agreed to help them, the Archaeology Society presents Erza with a giant hammer, claiming it can grant her the ability to seal away darkness. Wondering how they are going to take the enemy base, Cana tells everyone not to worry, drawing out her cards and smiling. Meanwhile at the Magic Council, Lahar inspects a once-broken surveillance Lacrima to view the person who had contact to the Oracion Seis whilst they were imprisoned, discovering that that person was none other than Lapointe. In their cell, Natsu and the Jiggle Butt Gang put their plan into action, with the three big-buttocked men rubbing their behinds speedily against a wall, only to fall to the ground tired and wanting to give up, despite Natsu's encouragements. Also getting ready to strike are the Fairy Tail guild, with Cana's reinforcements arriving in the form of Ichiya and Christina, which Cana justifies by reminding everyone that they need to get into the air. However, when everyone gets on board, Christina is hit on the bow and begins to descend. Offering to check out what has happened, Mirajane and Elfman run on deck, only to discover the hull is being destroyed by Racer, who is ramming at full speed through it. Vowing to protect everyone, Mira activates Satan Soul and tackles Racer from the boat towards the ground. Seeing her fall, the guild asks Ichiya to steer Christina after her, but Ichiya and Elfman convince them that Mira can handle things by herself. However fast she herself can get, Mirajane struggles on the ground to prevent Racer from getting back up into the air, however, she does manage to buy the group enough time to escape by activating Satan Soul: Halphas to speed up even more. Watching all of this from the ground, the guild members that stayed behind hope for the groups safe return, before Jet runs out of the hall and declares that Kinana is missing, the woman having walked off claiming she can "hear somebody calling her". In their cell, the Jiggle Butt Gang finally rub their behinds fast enough for them to catch fire, and begin screaming over the flames. When the guards warp the cell bars to let them out and put out the flames, the group quickly makes short work of them, and then find Coco, whose cell is just down the hallway. Being informed of the breakout, Lapointe states that everything is too late, as Real Nightmare has already been activated. Laughing at his work, Midnight declares that chaos shall descend, whilst Lucy opens her blank eyes and stares unseeingly into the distance. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Racer (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Fortune Telling *Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto) *Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) **Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) **Satan Soul: Halphas (サタンソウル・ハルファス Satan Souru Haurfasu) *Deformation Magic Spells used *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛 Tetsugyū) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight *Enhanced Strength *Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy Fire Special Weapons used *Giant Hammer *Magic Bomber - Christina Items used *Magic Cloth *Surveillance Lacrima Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes